Trouble at Trenzalore
by SwaggyLlama
Summary: What would happen if River had met the Doctor and Clara in the town of Christmas? Romance, aliens and coolness ensures. Canon divergent to the Christmas Special.


Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Hi, this is my first story so please comment any ssuggestions/feedback. I am co-writing with my friend Naxine so go check her out (especially as it is her that is writing this A.N and she needs to sort out her profile). Hope you enjoy the story :D Also we don't own doctor who we wish we were moffat for the sake of both Sherlock and doctor who. We also do not have a betta so any mistakes that we have made are our own and if anyone wants to be betta just PM.**

**Naxine and SwaggyLlama :) :D :P 0_0**

**Clara's POV**

I closed my eyes as i felt myself being teleported down to the planet below. I felt my feet land and I opened my eyes quickly.  
"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" I exclaimed jumping around on the spot. Cold it certainly was as I looked around and saw snow covering every surface of this winter wonderland, from the ground to the dark green pine trees.

"It's like we are in a snow globe." I said in amazement as I wiggled my toes checking to see if the snow was real, it certainly felt cold enough to be.

"Let's get moving then." the Doctor said walking briskly further into so trees.

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Not a clue." he said before laughing and continuing to walk.  
"We aren't even wearing clothes." I said exasperated.

"Clothes, clothes are boring." he said turning to look at me "besides we have been at church people will understand; if there is any people that is."

"Honestly, time lords." I muttered under my breath. We walked on for a short amount of time in relative silence except from my occasional gasps when I hit my foot on something hidden under the thick snow.

I was looking into the snow for rocks when I saw a human hand poking through.

"Doctor someone has been caught out here, we have to help them!"

"Clara don't touch that" The Doctor warned me. What on earth did he mean someone was in trouble. I rushed forward to check for a pulse before realising that what I had thought to be a human hand was just part of an old statue.

"Don't worry Doctor it's just made out of stone it can't hurt us"

"Clara step away from it, NOW" the Doctor said forcefully.

As I turned towards the Doctor though I felt something latch onto my foot.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed "Doctor what is it?"

He slowly moved around me all the while looking at the statue. "That, Clara is a weeping angel."

"Wh-what?"

"A weeping angel. They are aliens who can only move when they are not being watched."

I looked down fearfully at the cold stone hand that was gripped around my ankle. "And what happens if you stop watching?" I asked fearfully.

Then you will either die or be sent back in time to live the rest of your life without ever seeing anyone you love again."

"What do I have to do?" I asked him looking him in they eyes.

"Don't take your eyes of it, don't even blink, you need to get your foot out of there now."

"But I can't move it"

"You really can."

"I really can't."

"You're not wearing any clothes of course you can bloody move it."

With all my might I pushed and heaved until my foot came loose of the angels grasp.

"We need to get out of here."

"Agreed." I replied

"Run?"

"Run."

We tried to find a way out but it was too late, they were everywhere and they had us surrounded. The snow that was blowing in our eyes didn't help our situation either. They began to close in on us and I could see no way out.

"Doctor, what do we do?" I asked urgently.

"DOCTOR!" I exclaimed panicking.

"I. I don't know Clara."

The look of vulnerability and slight fear on his face made my stomach drop, what were we meant to do if even the Doctor couldn't think of an idea.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" I asked my voice low. "You always know what to do, where is one of your stupidly, ridiculously impossible plans now?" My voice got louder and louder the more I talked until I was nearly shouting at him.

"Oh, he never knows what he is doing" A voice from behind us said he just makes it up as he goes along.

"River what a pleasure." the Doctor said to the woman who I couldn't see without looking away from the angel that was barely a foot away from me.

"Always sweetheart, catch."

I heard the sound of something whizzing through the air.

"Here you go clara." he said passing the object back to me.

"Aviators...that is how we are going to get out of this, with douche sunglasses?" I asked incredulously.

"Douche sunglasses no no no aviators are cool" the Doctor said excitedly "as well as reflective."

I looked at him questionably.

"Clara just trust me this time." I paused for a moment before putting on the ridiculous sunglasses and blinking in relief.

"So the sunglasses reflect like a mirror and it is as if we have our eyes open, thats...brilliant." I said excitedly.

"So how exactly are we supposed to defeat these angles."

"We can't, they are indestructible as far as my knowledge goes, stone can't die but two angles looking at each other should do the trick." he said going over to the woman who had rescued us.

"For an old man you can remember a fair while back." she said to him before turning to me and whispering "the tenth one did that already, liked him he was less," she paused for a second, thinking, "chinny."

I laughed as the doctor turned to her with a pout "I am not CHINNY" he said

"So who are you " I asked

"I am Dr. River Song."

"Oh so you know that you are a Doctor now, that's always nice." the Doctor said turning around and giving her a wink.

**please review constructive criticism welcome :D (?) put review**

**See you soon**

**SwaggyLlama and Naxine**


End file.
